lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 362
Report #362 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Temporaryinsanity Org: Aeromancers Status: Rejected Apr 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary at this time Problem: Basically, there's a problem much like the Pyromancer burn stacking. It's impossible to cure through temporary insanity, when all the passives are going at once. The passives give more mental afflictions than can be cured in one balance, so the temporary insanity effectively never gets cured, unless you hit and run it (pretty much the same tactic for fighting current Pyromancers). With more than one Paradigmatics user, I imagine it'll make group vs. group combat really, really pointless. Obviously, similar goes for timewarp, though in the case of timewarp, the actual effect is much, much weaker (though, as the mechanic is the same, the unavoidable instakill stack is still problematic there). Solution #1: Increase the number of temporary insanity levels or the space between them. Solution #2: Remove the temporary insanity effect or some of the mental afflictions from many of the skills. Solution #3: Make sparkleberries cure insanity? Player Comments: ---on 4/13 @ 04:45 writes: ---on 4/13 @ 04:49 writes: Bah, sorry about the first comment. What I wanted to write was that another possible solution is to decrease the number of effects that give TimeWarp and Insanity. I think the real problem is practically everything done with Aeonics and Pradigmatics gives TimeWarp or Temp Insanity respectively. Lesson the number of effects that give it, and then it will be possible to cure through the mind afflictions being given by both skill-set's passives. ---on 4/13 @ 04:50 writes: So yes, I agree with part of your suggestion in solution 2, the insanity part. With a suggestion that the same be done for Aeonics and Timewarp. ---on 4/15 @ 05:01 writes: I feel this report is premature and brought about by a bad curing result. The majority of players use the Treant Healing system with a few aside using their own or Ethelon's. None of which have been coded in the slightest to deal with insanity and as such people will not be curing it and finding it hard to deal with. With the most basic of triggers to handle Badluck and Insanity, through config affmessages on, I was able to handle someone focusing on just the build up of insanity with little trouble at all, despite the mental afflictions which were cured as well. With the person trying to build insanity, and mental afflictions through Greywhispers, and the other passives, while using knight attacks and poisons I was again able to handle everything with the most basic of triggers. Again at this time any changes to how insanity is given or cured is a premature step based on nothing other than losing to something you are not coded to cure yet. ---on 4/24 @ 06:07 writes: After testing paradigmatics, it looks to me like the insanity itself is actually the easiest part of the whole deal to keep up with. Would highly un-recommend reducing the amount of timewarp/insanity as it's already very unlikely that you'll reach insta range. The only thing I might suggest is making timewarp/insanity not always the first thing cured by focus mind, but I'd rather have these skillsets see more action before making changes so soon.